1. Field of the Invention
In the normal course of my agricultural activities, in the operation of an orchard and as an owner of a commercial fruit tree nursery, both located near Newcastle, Placer County, Calif., I am cognizant of the normal characteristics of many such trees, including pear trees. Hence, when unusual characteristics are observed by me in such a fruit tree, I am aware thereof. It is against this background that the present variety was originated.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present variety of pear tree is embraced by Class 36, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office Manual of Classification.
3. Prior Varieties
Among existing varieties of pear trees which are known to me and mentioned herein are the Anjou, Bartlett, Comice, Sensation (all unpatented), and the Rosired (Rosired-Bartlett) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,012).